Tourniquet
by FloFlower1730
Summary: Tenten is new.like always. When she meets them... her whole world changes.Especially when she get's to know the meaning 'betrayal' Rated T for tried suicidal, language and caracter death. SasuTenNeji SasuSaku NejiTen AU


Tourniquet

Summary:Tenten is always. When she meets them... her whole world when she get's to know the meaning 'betrayal'

Rated T for tried suicidal, language and caracter death. SasuTenNeji SasuSaku NejiTen AU

xXI'm Dying Praying Bleeding and ScreamingXx

A/N: I got the idea while lying in bed thinking about Naruto and listening to my iPod (Shuffle mode of course :) ). The song Tourniquet came on and I played a scene in the inside of my head.

I shot out of bed (almost falling out of it) thinking ' Awesome IDEA!' Took out my notebook and wrote this. I recommend you to make a Quick/Playlist with this song on youtube and listen to it while reading.

xXI'm Dying Praying Bleeding and ScreamingXx

narrator

"speaking"

'_thinking_'

xXI'm Dying Praying Bleeding and ScreamingXx

Another town. Another school. Another new beginning

My name is Tenten. I'm 16 years old pisces and well an orphan. I have waist long chocolate brown hair that I always keep up in two cute buns at the top of my head.. My eyes are honey-brown coloured.

I was expelled again. The tenth time in half a year I live on my own since I'm four. My father died in a car crash back then and my mom ? I did'nt even meet her. When I was born She put me into the arms of my father and fled.

Or that's what my fathers journal says. My father was pretty rich so I didn't need to bother about getting money when I was little. Also we had many houses in many different towns So I didn't even need to buy a new house. Just ood and everything else that was needed.

I always got expelled for beating my (male) class-mates to pulps. Well what shall I do when they are peeping on us girls in the changinroom, touching my boobs/ass, almost raping me or fucking asking me, if I was PMSing. I'm short-tempered... so what?

My first day in Konoha-Highschool. That was the day my whole live cganged. Love. Betrayal. Replacement.

Well I went to sleep early the day befor my first day so I woke up at 5am. I put on some training cothes and ran to and in the park that was next to my house for about an hour.

When I got back I showered and put on my School-uniform. It consisted of a red skirt that only went to midtigh, a white blose with red tie and a red blazer. I also put on the white over-knee stockings and the red flats. I sighed and blowdried the part of my hair that still was damp. I really wanted a new beginning so I did a thing I never believed of myself. Instead of putting my hair into the two buns I put it into a high ponytail. Don't ask what one thing has todo with the other... I seriously don't know. After putting on some mascara and eyeliner I got some breakfast and went into the garage to my Car. A dark blue mini-cooper. I checked the clock '7:30' it read so I took oftowards my newschool. I parked my car on the parkingspace infront of the school and went through the gates of Konoha-High. I was well aware that all eyes were on my but because of all the expelling I was used to it.

I caughed as much eyes as possible and grinned back. I looked around. There were only two pupils that didn't look at me. It were two boys. One had long coffe-brown hair and pearly white eyes. At the top of his head he wore a read bandana. The other one had cole-black coloured eyes and raven-black hair that was up into something that reminded me of a chicken-butt.

Both wore the boys uniform. red dress pants a white shirt, red tie and a red blazer. They wore red sports shoes.

It made them simply drop-dead-gogeous.

I went up to them and smiled" Excuse me I am new here and well I don't know where the office is. Could you help me" They looked at me and for a millisecond their eyes went wide. Then they smirked The first one, with the pearly eyes answered "Of course. How could we not help such a beautiful lady when she needs help" I giggled and they smirked. They began walking and I just wento to the middle of them looking up to them explaining my situation.

"Ten times?" asked the black haird one "Yeah ten times... But on my old schools the boys were alll perverts" I grinned the other chuckeled "How can you tell we aren't perverts too?" I thought for a second an then replied "Well firstly because of your reply with the help and everything secondly in all the time we were walking here you did not try to touch me or to look up my skirt and lastly... you just don't seem like it." They huckeled again

"By the way I'm Tenten" I smiled The chicken-ass hair one said "I'm Sasuke and this is Neji" referring to the other. "This is the office?" No... well duh.... There is just randomly a door with 'Office' written over it. The boys told me to go in there and I did. I got my schedule lockernumber and combination and my P.E uniform. I got outside again and asked the boys what their schedule looked like. They were exactly like mine. So I always stuck with them and sat down between them everytime.

That was the day I made friends with Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji.

xXI'm Dying Praying Bleeding and ScreamingXx

Half a year

I still was at KH, that's the name Konoha- Highschool was being called by its students. I still was friends with Neji and Sasuke. Well were were best friends. Once we were at my house to work on a project. They both asked "Ten-chan do you want to be my girlfriend?" At the same time. They glared at eachother while I sat there dumbfounded. I stuttered "E-Errr... I-I... N-need t-to think it... o-over" They nodded we finished the project (6 weeks early) they got up and me with a sleepless night. I was sure I loved them both. But... for one of them I felt like he was a brother and the other... I would call it... my real love. I had made my decision fell asleep with a smile on my face. The next morning I went to school and greeted them like usual. But they were... different towards me... so cold..... right when I wanted to tell them my desicion I heard someone yell "Oi Neji-kun, Sasu-kun I got my schedule" I saw a pink haired girl running towards us andtheir expressions softened. "Oh hi... so you're this Tenten girl Neji-kun told me about?" I had to blush. " Yeah that's me" I smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. I once went to school here but moved.... Back then I was bestfriends with these two ice-blocks... Wait I ... know you... you were at my old school for a week... in Suna... you beat up Kankuro because He asked you if you were PMSing" She giggled... I mumbeled a silent "uh-huh"... Her smile and giggled reminded me of someone.... OF COURSE... Her smile is very similar to mine and her giggles.... I smiled at her turned to the boys and whispered "I was just the replacement huh?" They avoided my eyes and Neji began to talk "Ten..." I interrupted him shaking my head, fighting back the tears I turned around and ran. When I stopped I realised where I was. I was on the roof of the biggest buildings of KH...

The sixth building.

I crouched down and began to sob. tearless. I knew... I wanted to die... no one ever wanted me and When I had thought I found love... it betrays me...

I got my backpack still sobbing and shaking from the sobs. I took out some of the Aspirins I carried along for headaches. I took 4 texted Neji and Sasuke goodbye and waited. I screamed. It took way too long to die... If I even died like that!!!... I took out the knive I carried along for emerbencies put it to my frist und dug it in. The blood flowed nd I made a cross along my wrist. I smiled while I sat there an got weaker. The blood still flowed

Black

xXI'm Dying Praying Bleeding and ScreamingXx

Hope is gone?!?

Neji's P.O.V

We sat in homeroom and I was feeling really down. Sakura tried everything to cheer me up but... it was worse than when she left and even worse than when my father -sensei came into the room and I got a text 'Goodbye... Tenni' I shot up told Kakashi-sensei to get an ambulance. Sakura and Sasuke shot up too and we went outside. they told me to look at Building 6 while they looked around the other buildings. I ran up straightly to the roof. I saw here. She lay there smiling, unconcious(A/N: I don't know how to spell it -.-) and the floor was red. From her blood. I picked her up and ran down the stair as fast as I could taking her to the ambulance. Half of the school was there looking at the drama. Sakura and Sasuke were near the ambulance him embracing her while she sobbed. She got attached to Tenten as fast as we did. They asked me, If she had any family to be called and I shook my head. I said that I would be going with the ambulance. I almost gave up the hope I had... The strong Tenten that looked so fragile, bleeding. But still smiling. I did some thing I never had done before as I waited.

I cried

xXI'm Dying Praying Bleeding and ScreamingXx

Heaven?

Tenten's P.O.V

I opened my eyes and stared at the white infront of me... I'm in heaven?... No Heaven can't be so loud and something is stinking up in my arm. Oh I was in a hospital... So someone saved me propably Sasuke or Neji. I sighed as I looked around the room. The clock read'5:45' I didn't know wether it was am or pm. "You're awake" I heard someone murmur next to me... I looked to my left and saw Neji Hyuuga sitting ona chair right next to my bed... With his eyes puffy? propably allergetic... The door opened and Sasuke came in carrying the sleeping sakura bridal style. "Say Was I really only a replacement?" Neji said "I'm sorry to say that but... yes.... for the beginning... but now" I interrupted him by shaking my head. "alright.... Say Sakura it's not her fault... but mine... I'm feeling tired goodbye" I turned around and tried to sleep- After a while, whe I was short before sleeping Sasuke asked "You really love her don't you" Neji was about to answer... I could tell because He breathed in... But I fell

Asleep.

xXI'm Dying Praying Bleeding and ScreamingXx

Tourniquet

When I got out of hosspital and bac to school I avoided Sasuke and Neji all the time.. soemtimes I talked with Sakura in P.E... but yeah basically she told me to stop avoiding the boys everytime.

After I showered I looked at my hair... My stupid hair... It was too long! GAH!!!...

I got my keys wento into the car and drove to the hair cutter where I let my hair cut. When the hair-dresser was finished I looked at my once so ugly hair. Now it was in a cute short bob and instead of the usual boring chocolate brown it now was dark brown. So dark you couldn't tell the difference between wether it was black or brown.

Everyone was shocked at this little stunt and fanboys cried because of the loss of such pretty hair... hah Pretty... AS IF!!! now it's sooo much better!!!

When I drove home from school the song Tourniquet by Evanescence came in the radio. I sang along. Then I saw it. neji's black Mercedes that was about to hit me.I smiled... So I got my salvation.. Just when the phrase 'I want to die' came on it crashed into my car. Sakura Sasuke and Neji lokked at me wide eyed with shocked expressions. I was thrown out of my car along with one of my windows. I lay there on the grass having ,y eyes closed. I could hear Sakuras sobbing. she sobbed so hard she could hardly breath. Sasuke called the Ambulance when I felt Neji picking me up. I whispered "It's too late" Something wet met my face. His tears. "No Ten... Don' go... everything will turn out good. You will survive. Don't worry" I shook my head a little as much as I could "It's hopeless Neji" I whispered and he sobbed "No Ten... don't leave me... I can't live without you... I I love you!" He sobbed. I smiled sadly and whispered my last words

_"__I would've picked you'_

xXI'm Dying Praying Bleeding and ScreamingXx

A/N: Tell me how you think of it please...

Ama


End file.
